thefriendlyloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Drake
Synopsis Silent Drake, AKA M. Night Shade, is one of the main members of the Friendly Lovers, serving as their primary druid companion. He is a gnomish automaton with a lifestone serving as his magical focus, granting him powers of natural divine magic and the ability to shapeshift from his original metallic form into that of a multitude of animals. Creation Drake was created by the gnome artificer Adar in Catarin under the orders of the Valtari Empire. Adar was an inexperienced artificer, and was in way over his head. He created the skeleton of Drake (then known simply as "M") with relative ease, but no magical focus he tried could hold stable. Desperate, Adar turned to the black market of Catarin and bought a highly unstable lifestone off of a contraband peddler associated with the Mules. Much to his surprise, the lifestone worked, granting Drake druidic powers and the ability to freely morph his gnomite skeleton into many different shapes. However, the automaton soon grew pedantic locked within the depths of the palace vaults, and escaped while Adar slept one night, seeking refuge in the wilds of Pendrell. Joining the Lovers Wearing a heavy cloak to disguise his unusual appearance, the legend of the "Hooded Healer" soon spread from town to town. Drake would heal and protect wayward travelers who were displaced by the undead hordes plaguing Pendrell, leading them to shelter in an abandoned fort he found in the wilderness. Eventually, the Order of Blind Justice caught wind of him and assumed him to be an illegal arcane magic construct. They sent out a strike team led by Ser Alistair immediately. The team eventually came across Kafur and Casault, who were also searching for Drake per Adar's request. They agreed to work together to take him in, but of course hijinks ensued and the Order Knights ended up dead, Casault ended up lost in the wilds, and Kafur ended up with Drake. Drake mysteriously offered to join the Lovers shortly after they met: how he knew of the organization at the time is still unknown. Relations to the group Drake is a mascot of sorts for the group. Despite the fact he can't talk, he has a strange amount of charisma and is friend to all of the Lovers. He is perhaps the most popular member of the group, as each member enjoys his company. Drake seemed to have a strange affinity for Olivia Starling, and would spend more time with her than any other member before her capture at Elquette's hands. Drake seems to be head over heels in love with his girlfriend, the Warforged named Lambfiend Matilda. They often spend their off time playing board games in their cabin. Drake seems slightly uncomfortable around Gaspard, probably because Gaspard often jokes about scrapping Drake and selling him for spare parts. Still, they seem to becoming fast friends despite this. Drake also seems to especially enjoy the company of Elridge. They often sit silently in the cockpit of the airship together, Drake more often than not trying on each of Elridge's prosthetic hands.